


we are the wild things, hear us roar

by badcompany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non Graphic Description of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcompany/pseuds/badcompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they forget that you’re just beasts playing human. they forget that you are wild and ruthless and bloodthirsty. for all hunters claim to know about you, they forget a whole hell of a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are the wild things, hear us roar

they forget that you’re just beasts playing human. they forget that you are wild and ruthless and bloodthirsty. for all hunters claim to know about you, they forget a whole hell of a lot.

there’s a new hunter, cocky and so very stupid. he’s gone on a few hunts and suddenly, he’s an expert and knows everything about you. he’s reckless and he comes after your pack. not your wolves, he's not that stupid, but your humans. they’re not the stupid teenagers they once were and they know how to take care of themselves, but that doesn’t mean they’re invincible. they get hurt, some more than overs, but they fight their way out and back to you.

the moment you and your wolves see them (stiles with his broken ribs and bruised face, danny with his black eye and broken nose, allison with all her cuts and bruises, and lydia with her broken hand), all you wolves see is red. this is your pack, this is your family. you won’t have them beaten and hurt. they mean everything to you and you can’t survive without them.

so, you go hunting. you leave your wolves and tell them to look after your humans, promise them a hunt if they stay and protect, just for now. 

you wait until the humans are asleep and you go find the one responsible. it’s laughable how easy it is to find him, holed up in some off the road motel where no one cares what you do. you laugh when he fires a silver bullet into your chest. you keep coming and he keeps firing and it doesn’t matter because this man hurt your pack and now he has to pay. it’d be easy to kill him right there and you resent the very idea of giving him an easy death. you want him to suffer. so, you smile with fangs and red eyes and drag him out to the ruins of your burnt out home and all it’s wild forests.

your wolves are waiting for you, lounging on the porch. when they see you, a wild, feral smile slips onto all of their faces and you return it tenfold. (you chose them because they all had a bit of wild thing in them when they were humans; they just didn’t know how to release it. so, you let it out for them. now, they’re all real wild things.) they’re all thrumming with anticipation and gleeful vindication. you feel a rush of affection for them.

you let the hunter go and give him a gun because you don’t want this to be too easy. you tell him to run and he does, your wolves laughing and yelling out taunts and jeers as he scrambles away. you wait and wait and wait. you want nothing more than to chase after and rip him to shreds, but you don’t want this to be easy. you want this hunter to suffer, so you wait. you let him gather some hope that he’ll get away and survive the night. the very thought makes you laugh.

“let’s go hunting,” you say to your wolves when you can’t wait anymore. they howl at the moon and you join them, all of you giddy with your impeding revenge. 

erica and boyd join hands and run off, yelling and laughing and carefree. scott, isaac and jackson exchange gleeful smiles and chase after them. they shift and they slip off their human masks. they shift and breathe in fresh air and everything is right. you let them run ahead of you, listening to their strong heartbeats and their playful growls. if you listen hard enough, you can focus on the rabbit fast heartbeat of the hunter. it makes you run faster.

scott’s the one who finds him first, erica on his heels. they howl their pleasure for the world the hear. the other three wolves find their way to them and you let them have their fun. every scream, gun shot, and attempt to flee just makes the wolves laugh. there is no survival for this man, there is only death. but they have time, so they draw it out and break the hunter apart slowly and ruthlessly until he’s begging for death.

it’s only when he’s begging and sobbing that you step in. your wolves step back, covered in blood and their wild smiles. you stand above the hunter who dared to come after your pack and you rip his throat out. he dies halfway through a scream and you drown out the echos of it with a howl and your wolves join in. you savor your victory, feel the thrum of pack and safety down to your bones. it makes you smile.

the body gets thrown in the river and it's swept away like it was never there in the first place. you and your wolves clean off the blood and dirt but nothing can take away your wild smiles because your pack is avenged and safe. you all go back to the warehouse, find the humans awake and piled together, all careful of their various injuries. they don’t say anything but they see your smiles and get their own wild smiles to match. they don’t ask what happened or what you did because they already knew this story only had one ending for the hunter. they don’t feel sorry (they're all wild things too, they're just better at hiding it).

you all pile together, humans and wolves. it doesn’t matter who is who because you’re all wild things and you have each other and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> the point is, don't fuck with pack.


End file.
